1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to signal transmission, and more particularly, to a communication signal transmission management system and method of a base station.
2. Description of Related Art
When a base station receives a communication signal from a communication device, such as, a mobile phone or a computer, the base station determines a transmission path to transmit the communication signal to a destination base station according to signal strength of remote base stations proximate the base station. However, the determined transmission path according to the signal strength may not be the best transmission path.